Three ExtremeNo More?
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Takes place after Matt and Jeff's parting of the ways-but where does Amy fit in? My response to your challenge Lessa. :)
1. Speechless

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler or WWE. Vince McMahon and Family have the honors.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask me first, thanks. :)   
  
Takes place after Matt and Jeff's parting of the ways-  
what I think could happen.   
  
P.S. Many of you who have read my stories, know I am a big fan of Matt and Amy, and I swore I would never do this, but-rest assured some of the falling out that will take place within the wrestlers circle of friends, I would never wish on Team Extreme. The beginning of my response to your challenge Lessa. :)   
  
Chapter 1: Speechless  
  
"It's great to see you Red," Matt said affectionately, wrapping his arms around her. "I want you to meet my new partner," he announced, stepping aside.   
"Brock?! Paul Heyman's lackey?!"  
Brock frowned, cracking his knuckles in irritation.  
"Not anymore," Matt stated with pride.  
"I ditched Heyman," Brock declared.  
Amy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Why, what for?"  
"Too controlling, I want to choose my destiny."  
"And you think Matt can do...?"  
Matt glared at her angrily, "Just what are insinuating Ames? I plan to show him the true wrestling ropes, who better than an actual wrestler?" he crowed proudly.  
Softly, Amy questioned, "Why not you and Jeff?"   
Matt shrugged, "Jeff and I are old news, he has his life, I have mine."  
"When was the last time you spoke to him, called him even?"  
"About a month."  
"Do you even know how Jeff is doing?"  
"Do you?" Matt shot back.  
Amy shook her head, "It's over Matt."  
"What, what are you talking about?" he demanded, relaxing his stance.  
"Us, we are finished, done. I'm sorry." Her eyes downcast, Amy silently left the room, leaving a speechless Matt staring after her. 


	2. Old Friends Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler or WWE. Vince McMahon and Family have the honors.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask me first, thanks. :)   
  
Chapter 2: Old Friends-Right?  
  
Jeff trudged over to his dressing room door, the knock becoming more insistent.  
"Hi Jeff," a soft voice spoke up, breathless.   
"Amy?! Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms over his bare chest, "What brings you here?" he responded coolly.  
"Matt."  
"What, does he have some message he wants you to deliver for him?" he questioned, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"No, Matt and I are finished," Amy spoke up, regret in her tone.   
Jeff stared at her in surprise, "Why? What happened?" he asked. His curiosity getting the better of him, Jeff ushered Amy into his dressing room.  
Sighing, Amy plopped down on the bench, resting her chin in her hands, "Matt has changed, he's not the same man I fell in love with."   
"Tell me about it," Jeff echoed, sitting down next to Amy.  
For the first time in a long while, Amy got a good look at her close friend and practically brother, "Jeff, are you okay? You look awfully pale and it looks like you have lost weight."   
"Gee, since I haven't seen nor heard from you in several months it's a miracle you even noticed at all."  
"Well, I didn't exactly see you banging down my door either," Amy countered. "What happened?"  
"Beth and I broke up a few months back."  
"Oh my gosh Jeff, I thought you two would be together forever!" she exclaimed.  
"We parted mutually and quite amicably, I guess, considering we were together for so long," Jeff stated matter-of-factly. Growing thoughtful, Jeff spoke up softly, "Although, we have managed to stay friends, I still miss her."  
"Well, why don't you get back together with Beth then?"  
"She's found someone else-Paul Heyman." 


	3. To Begin Again

Hey all, you know the drill, I don't own the WWE or it's wrestlers, Vince and family have that privilege. Lucky man! :)  
  
If you would like to borrow the story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 3: To Begin Again  
  
"What?! Whoa! No way, you've got to be kidding me?! He's old enough to be her Father!"  
"I wish it were one big joke," Jeff answered, the grief evident in his tone.  
"No wonder you've lost weight," Amy replied, wrapping a sisterly arm around his thin shoulders. "Heyman could make anyone lose their lunch."  
Changing the subject, Jeff turned to look at her, "So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"  
"I make my first in-ring appearance next week-on Raw with you."  
"Whoa, you are actually making the jump, I didn't realize..." he trailed off helplessly, unable to fully comprehend what she had just uttered.  
As if answering his thoughts, Amy muttered, "The idea of working with Matt is too painful right now. I don't think I could bear it," Amy finished, clasping and unclasping her hands. Unconcernedly, Jeff placed his hands over hers, forcing them to still under his touch.   
Genuinely perplexed, Jeff's eyes carefully scrutinized her face.   
Finally, he asked, "Why not come back solo? You've been interested in doing that for some time now."  
Amy shook her head, "I can't, not yet. I don't think I have the confidence to start all over again on my own. After the surgery, my world was knocked out from under me. I looked at myself in a different way, and so did most other people. I think they still do, wondering if I will be able to do the same high-flying moves again. I struggle with that doubt everyday, but I've worked hard to come back. I want this, but I need to start over again, building my confidence as I go."  
Taking her hand in his, Jeff squeezed gently and nodded his assent, "If you're sure that's what you want."   
"I'm sure," Amy answered, nodding her head in affirmation.  
"There is just one catch though," Jeff responded, a gleam in his eye.  
Warily, Amy sized Jeff up, "And what's that?"  
"I'll be spotted more often in the gym and at the next Juicy Lucys, if you'll make a genuine effort to patch things up with Matt."  
Amy let out a long, nervous sigh, "Alright, I'll try," she said nervously, running a hand through her hair.   
"I am here for you Ames, honest. We'll work through this-together!"  
One week later, Halifax Forum-Nova Scotia, Canada:  
"Jeff, I'm so nervous," Amy exclaimed, running a hand through her recently trimmed red tresses.   
"Don't be, you'll do fine," he reassured her.   
"It was easy when I saw you stroll into the gym polishing off a burger. Facing Nora in a match tonight is not," Amy stated matter-of-factly.  
"Chris Nowinski will be with her and I'll be with you, so don't sweat it," Jeff said, gently propelling her in the direction of the curtain. "Take a deep breath and.."  
"Ladies and gentleman, Jeff and Lita!" 


	4. Heart and Soul

Disclaimer: The WWE and it's wrestlers are not mine, except Maya. Ownership rights belong to Vince McMahon and family.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks. :)   
  
Chapter 4: Heart and Soul  
  
*This is it, the bright lights, the crowd-I love this, the adrenaline rush.*  
Jeff turned and smiled at her, "It's good to be back, isn't it?"  
"How can you tell?" Amy asked in surprise.   
"It's written all over your face."  
Troubled, a dark frown marred her pretty features, "But why isn't it written all over yours?"   
Stonily, Jeff turned away, his jaw clenched. "That's our cue, let's go." Together they raced down the ramp, expecting to hear Nora or Chris Nowinski's music, but the lights came up only to hear the sound of Paul Heyman's voice resonate throughout the auditorium!  
"What's Heyman doing here?!" the loud whispers rippled through the astonished crowd, as Amy and Jeff stared at the portly, scheming man in the middle of the ring.  
"My sentiment's exactly," Amy muttered.   
"Everyone, I know you are all wondering what on earth I am doing here, but I have a very good explanation, I.."  
"Hold on, hold on there Heyman!" Bischoff roared, storming towards him, "I want you off the premises, immediately!"  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, not yet anyway," he murmured with glee. "I have someone that I believe you will be very interested in meeting. Audience, give a big welcome to Stephanie's right-hand man, I mean woman, my daughter, Maya Heyman!" 


	5. Infringement

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, except for Maya.  
Ownership honors belong to Vince McMahon and company.  
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 5: Infringement  
  
Proudly, he put an arm around his daughter's shoulders, catching her raven-colored hair in his fingers.   
Smiling coolly, she shook the hand of a flabbergasted Eric Bischoff. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"No, the pleasure is all mine," Bischoff rumbled, bending down to kiss her hand.  
Jeff frowned disdainfully, "She might as well bend over, so he can kiss her as.."  
"Be quiet Jeff!" Amy hissed, elbowing him sharply in the ribs.  
"Ow, what was that for..."   
He trailed off as Maya stepped over to shake his hand, "I've heard nothing but good news about you Jeffrey Hardy. I've watched several of your older matches and it is easy to see how very talented you have become. You would be a wonderful edition to the Smackdown roster." Jeff blushed profusely as a frowning Amy looked on. Bischoff was frowning too, but for completely different reasons.   
"Hey, stop trying to buy off my wrestler right in front of me!" he shouted, stepping protectively in front of Jeff.  
Sweetly, Maya asked, "Am I making you nervous Mr. Bischoff?"   
Purposely ignoring her, Bischoff shoved Paul out of the ring. "Out, out, both of you! Go back to Smackdown where you belong."   
"See ya around Jeff," Maya called over her shoulder, as she walked back up the ramp.  
"Yeah well, maybe you will, maybe you won't," Amy muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.   
Taking the microphone, Bischoff turned towards the audience, "Well, I suppose that since the match has been ruined by those 2 clowns, we might as well introduce the lovely Lita back to RAW." The crowd went absolutely wild as Amy took the mic.   
Smiling brightly, her dimples showing at the fan's enthusiasm, she began to speak. "Thank you everyone. It's feels great to be back." Before she could say anymore, Bischoff took the mic from her and quickly scrambled out of the ring, "Well, uh guys, it's been fun, but it looks like the match is on!" he exclaimed hurriedly as Nowinski and Nora slid into the ring.   
  
In a hotel, on the outskirts of Hershey, Pennsylvania:   
Brock clicked off the tv, the image of Maya Heyman burning in his brain. Turning to the now open bathroom door,   
Brock asked, "Hey Matt, did you know that Paul Heyman has a daughter?"  
"No, and who cares," Matt replied flippantly, as he stepped out of the bathroom. Dressed in gray draw-string pants, he furiously rubbed the towel through his wavy, dark hair.   
Brock looked Matt straight in the eye. "Well, we might, since she is Stephanie's new assistant," he finished evenly. 


	6. Knowledge is Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, that privilege belongs to Vince McMahon and family.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first.  
  
Chapter 6: Knowledge is Power  
  
Halifax Forum, the locker room:  
"We got our butts kicked," Amy grumbled.  
"Yeah, but it was great, wasn't it? We gave them a run for their money," Jeff finished with a grin.  
"You know it," Amy replied, saturating a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide. Kneeling down in front of Jeff, she gently dabbed at the gash that snaked down his face.   
"Ouch!" He flinched, jerking out of Amy's reach.   
"Oh, quit being such a baby. I've seen your last matches, falling off ladders and the ring apron. This should be a piece of cake," Amy chided.   
Sobering, Jeff took in Amy's appearance, "You don't look so hot yourself." Gingerly, he reached out to touch her swollen eye.   
"Ouch! Don't touch that," Amy cried, pulling back.  
"Now, who's being a big baby," Jeff countered, grinning slyly.  
  
Meanwhile, in Pennsylvania:  
"I don't believe it!" Matt threw the towel down on the bed."   
"No way! Steph wouldn't, couldn't hire another Heyman, not after all we've been through."  
Brock shrugged. "After all you've been through, you mean," he corrected.   
Matt glared at Brock, "Oh, so you still consider yourself on good terms with him?" he challenged.  
"Well I haven't physically injured the man."  
"We'll see about that," Matt muttered to himself, his eyes glittering dangerously.   
  
The following morning, Smackdown coliseum:  
"Mmm, I've missed you baby."   
Maya strolled up to the half-open door.   
"Don't sweat it sweetheart, it will be okay if you enter Stephanie's office," her father assured her.  
Raising her hand to knock, Maya called out, "Um, excuse me, Ms. McMahon?"  
Swinging the door wide open, Stephanie quickly shoved Chris away. "Hello Ms. Heyman, it's great to have you here, welcome aboard."  
"I didn't mean to interrupt," Maya spoke apologetically, as she shook Stephanie's hand.  
"Nonsense, you weren't interrupting."  
Maya smiled, "I understand, quality time when you can obtain it."  
Stephanie smiled gratefully, "Thank you for understanding."  
Swiftly changing the subject, she continued, "Since you will be working with me, I feel it is only fair to introduce you to my husband, Chris Irvine, alias Chris Jericho."  
Maya smiled in surprise and amusement, "I've heard much about you Mr. Irvine."  
"Only good I hope," he replied with a smile.  
"Mostly," Maya replied dryly, striving to conceal her grin.  
"A sense of humor, you picked a winner Steph."  
"Thanks," Maya smiled, warming up to Chris almost instantly.  
Shifting her stance, Maya surveyed the couple intently. "Excuse my asking, but is everyone aware that you are.. husband and wife?"  
Stephanie and Chris nodded, "It's no surprise to everyone here that our public feud was just that, a publicity stunt only. Behind closed doors, well that's another matter entirely," he answered, grinning saucily.   
Blushing, Stephanie quickly changed the subject. "I would like to introduce you to the writing staff, followed by our actors and actresses," she declared proudly.  
As Stephanie excused them, Maya couldn't help but voice her observation. "I've noticed something about you Mrs. McMahon..-Irvine."   
She smiled, "Call me Stephanie. And what is that?"  
"Your drive. You love what you do and the ambition behind it shows," Maya answered candidly.   
"I'm glad, thank you for the compliment. Speaking of which, I saw your performance Monday night on RAW. You did very well in holding your own against Eric."  
"Thank you. He appears to be quite a character."  
"That he is, always a challenge. Since we are on the topic of challenges," Stephanie paused to throw a quick smile in Maya's direction, "I wish to speak with you about Brock Lesner."  
Maya's face darkened slightly, "My father told me about what happened between them."  
"Well, don't judge too hastily. Brock is known for throwing people around the ring, but I believe he respects Paul. I highly doubt he would purposely hurt your father." Maya bit her lip, for fear that a sharp-tongued retort might slip out. "Keep an eye out for Matt though." As much as I regret saying this, It's Matt I am concerned about. Matthew Hardy is a determined, talented athlete, but in the past few months, he has changed."  
"Matthew Hardy! I just met his brother, Jeff Hardy, the other night!" Maya exclaimed in surprise.  
Stephanie nodded soberly, "Jeff and Matt are no longer on speaking terms."  
"Why, what happened?"  
Stephanie sighed, "It's a long story. When you view the training videos this afternoon, I will also give you some recent videos of both brothers' matches to watch." Shortly thereafter, Maya soon found herself in the back room, immersed in watching some of Matt and Jeff's older matches. Although fascinated by the Hardys' style of wrestling, a sensation of dread washed over her as she watched Matt race out to the arena and pull the surprise Twist of Fate on his younger brother. Seeing enough, she rose from her chair and flipped off the tv in disgust. A soft knock at the back room door caused her to jump in surprise. Maya looked at her watch, she wasn't expecting Stephanie back until about 1:00. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door.   
"Hi, I'm Matt Hardy." 


	7. A Storm is Brewing!

Disclaimer: The WWE and it's wrestlers are not mine, Vince McMahon and family have that honor.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
A special thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. I appreciate it very much. Hope ya'll enjoy!   
  
Chapter 7: A Storm is a Brewing!  
  
Determined not to let him see how his presence unnerved her, Maya looked him straight in the eye, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hardy. I just finished watching some of your infamous matches, you are very good."  
He smiled widely, "Thanks, I'm glad you think so." Smoothly, Matt cleared his throat and asked, "Has Stephanie introduced you to the other wrestlers yet?"  
"Well, no, but she should be back soon, so.."  
"Nonsense, I would be happy to show you around," Matt insisted, holding out his arm. Feeling she had no choice but to oblige Maya reluctantly looped her arm through his. Maya frowned slightly, "If you insist."  
"Oh but I do."   
Shortly after their departure, Stephanie knocked softly on the back room door, expecting Maya to be there. When no one answered, a slightly alarmed Stephanie pushed open the door. "Maya? Are you back here?" Stepping further into the room, she rapped sharply on the bathroom door. Throwing caution to the wind, Stephanie flung open the door.   
"Is there something I can help you with Stephanie?" Chris leered, leaning lazily against the main doorway.  
In no mood for his antics, Stephanie responded curtly, "Benoit, have you seen Maya?"  
Surprise flickered in his eyes at her question. "Oh, you mean the new girl. No, I haven't seen her."  
"You mean that chick with the ravens colored hair?" Raven asked, as he strode into the room.   
"Yes," Stephanie answered gratefully.   
"Yeah, she left with Matt a little while ago."  
"What! Why? Did he say where they were going?"  
"Actually, he introduced me to her, so I figure he is getting her acquainted with the other wrestlers."  
Stephanie frowned. "Why didn't she wait for me?" she muttered irritably.   
Dropping the attitude, Benoit asked in concern, "Is everything alright?"  
"I certainly hope so!" she replied, pushing past the two athletes.   
"Hey Stephanie," Matt called to her as she stepped into the hallway. As he and Maya strode over to her, Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she took in an uncomfortable looking Maya sandwiched against Matt's arm. "You're just in time to go with us for Maya's introduction to Brock."  
"Matt, I want to speak with you-soon," Stephanie hissed quietly, her sapphire eyes flashing up at him.  
"Sure," he shrugged, seeming puzzled. They headed to Brock's dressing room. Matt raised his hand to knock just as Brock opened the door.  
"Hey guys," Brock started, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. As his eyes drifted down to Maya's, the smile froze on his face.   
"Brock, this is.."  
"I know, I saw your performance Monday night," he interrupted icily.  
Meeting his icy gaze with one of her own, she calmly threw back at Brock, "Well, at least I'm not the only infamous one around here."  
Maya looked on with secret satisfaction as she watched his jaw muscle twitch profusely. Her remark had hit home.   
Looking back and forth between the two in obvious discomfort, Stephanie pulled Matt aside, "If you'll excuse me a minute."  
"So, what's the problem?" Matt asked coolly.   
"Do not ever, I mean ever, override my authority again, is that clear?" she demanded.  
"Perfectly clear," he answered calmly, raising his hands in defense.   
"Brock, you are to treat Ms. Heyman with respect from now on, is that understood?" Stephanie commanded, marching over to him. Brock nodded silently.   
"Good!"   
Maya fell into step beside her as they walked away from the guys, aggravated with her own behavior.  
"You handled yourself well against Brock, Maya." Maya looked up at Stephanie in relax surprise. "But, at the same time, I expect quite an improvement in your attitude towards Brock. And the next time Matt tries to push you into an uncomfortable or unwanted situation, you have my full consent to change the match contrary to his favor," Stephanie finished, keeping her gaze focused straight ahead.   
"Yes Ma'am," she answered promptly, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.   
Seething inwardly, Brock growled, "I'll see you at the show tonight!" As Brock slammed the door in his face, Matt began to walk away, a cocky expression on his face, "Perfect."  
Flinging himself onto the couch in his dressing room, an envelope on Brock's desk caught his eye. Angrily, he swiped it up and pulled out the letter:  
  
//Brock Lesner:  
  
It would be an honor if you came out to the ring tonight, so we may discuss our improper ending. Make amends of sorts.  
  
Sincerely,  
Paul Heyman//  
  
Brock grinned, "So, he wants to suck up eh? Sure why not," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.   
  
Early that evening, a whistling Paul Heyman walked into his daughter's office, "Hi honey, how did everything go today?"  
"Ah, been better," she commented wearily, rubbing her temples.   
Alarmed, he asked, "Did you take your medication yet sweetheart?"   
She sighed, "No, not yet. I will as soon as I finish all this paperwork." Maya gestured to the mound of paperwork on her desk.   
"Alright, as long as you don't forget," Paul replied severely, shaking a finger at her in concern. Paul stopped his parenting, as he saw out of the corner of his eye, a letter addressed to him on top of her desk.  
"What's this Maya?"  
She waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, Chris Jericho delivered it a little while ago. I meant to give it to you, but.." she trailed off uncertainly.   
"Why didn't he just give it to me, he knows where I am?" he questioned, agitated.   
A smile peeked at the corners of Maya's lips, "I suspect C. J. thought it easier to drop it off here than to walk, " 'all the way down to the end of the hall,' " she concluded, quoting him.   
Paul grinned, "That sounds like him alright."   
On a whim, Maya looked down at the crystal face of her Betty Boop watch and abruptly scooted her chair back. "If you'll excuse me a minute Dad, I think I just may have found a way to make this a better day after all." Puzzled, Paul watched as his daughter bolted from the office.   
Taking a deep breath, Maya rapped her knuckles lightly on the door, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.   
Brock opened it up, and scowled, "What are you doing here?"   
Managing to keep the tremor out of her voice, Maya looked up at his tall form, a good several inches taller than she. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. My behavior was inappropriate and," she searched for the right words, "unprofessional."   
Brock rewarded her with a crooked grin, "Forgiven. Besides, I admire anyone who has the courage to talk to me like that, especially a woman." She could almost see his leering smile, as he peered down into her face. He watched curiously as her gray eyes turned stormy.   
"Are you mocking me?" Maya challenged, taking a step closer to him.  
*No.* The words were right on the tip of his tongue, but instead out came, "If you want it to be."   
Her slender hands balled tightly into fists, Maya accentuated through clenched teeth, "Good night Mr. Lesner and I do hope the bed bugs bite!"   
He stood in amazement, staring at her tall, lithe body as she stormed off down the hall. "She has quite a temper. One look at those telltale eyes and that's the end of it," he mused quietly to himself.   
Later that night, as Brock's music started, he requested that Matt stay behind. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."  
"Sure thing buddy," Matt answered, clapping him on the back. "I'll be in the nosebleed section, in the glass room." His strides long, Matt uttered to himself in anticipation, "Now, things should get interesting." Brock made his way to the ring, surrounded by whispers wondering where Matt was.   
"Ladies and gentleman, relax. Matt Hardy is not by my side tonight because I have an important matter to discuss with my former manager, Paul Heyman!" Turning swiftly, Brock saw Paul scurry down the ramp.   
"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Paul yelled.   
"Hey, back off Paul! You are the one who said you wanted to make amends," Brock retorted angrily.  
Perplexed, Paul asked, "What are you talking about? I would never do that after receiving this!" he retorted angrily. He thrust a small, white note into Brock's hands. //It's time we sever ties Heyman. The winner walks away, from the ring and WWE, forever!//  
Brock looked up from the note, his face mirroring Paul's. "I didn't write this!" he exclaimed. "Besides, if this I was behind this, you wouldn't have the chance to walk away!" Brock growled, his nose right in Paul's face.   
They had no time to discuss the matter further as a distorted voice emanated through the speakers, "Time's up boys, playtime is over." Brock turned around just in time to see an arm slam into his face.   
"Paul, you set this up!" Brock growled, throwing a wicked punch at Heyman. Heyman did his best to deflect the blow, but to no avail. He was down for the count. Backstage, Stephanie sat on her desk, next to a trembling Maya, who was ready to jump out of her seat.   
"Hold on Maya," Stephanie cautioned, placing a hand on her arm, "I don't know who set this up, but I'm sure Matt or one of the other wrestlers will be out to help, you'll see." No sooner did the words flow out of Stephanie's mouth, they watched as a second unannounced wrestler slid into the ring. Stephanie shook her head in disgust. "Come on, let's go. Whomever set this up is facing suspension charges, at the very least." Maya needed no further urging. She jumped up out of the chair, and made a beeline for the door. Maya was the first to race down the platform, Stephanie on her heels. Together, they scrambled into the ring, straight into the throng of wrestlers!   
With the two young women providing the perfect distraction, a young woman succeeded in getting past the security guards and rushed up to the ring apron. "Paul, Paul, please get up!" she urged. She tugged on his leg, trying to get him out of the ring, but Brock pulled him to the center of the mat.   
"Oh no you don't," he threatened, glaring at the woman. Helplessly, she took a fearful step back.   
Meanwhile, Stephanie lunged for the tattooed, large wrestler wearing baggy pants and climbed onto his back. "Get out, out of this ring. Now!" she cried into his ear.   
"Not yet," Jamal answered evenly. Calmly, he fell onto his back, crushing her beneath him. Paying no attention to what was going on around him, Brock focused his attention on the prone body of Paul Heyman. Picking him up, Brock raised Paul above his head, swung him around and tossed him onto the mat.   
"Dad!" Maya cried, stumbling away from the 2nd tattoo covered wrestler, she rushed over to father. His chest heaving, Brock stood over the daughter and father, almost sorrowfully. "How could you do that to him?! He hasn't done anything to you!" she screamed, staring up at Brock. Fury enveloping her, Maya stood up to her full height, and slapped Brock. As her hand connected with his face, an arm viciously snaked around her waist, yanking her backward, causing her to gasp in shock. In a frenzy, Brock charged at Rosy. Frightened, he released Maya, who scrambled out of the way. Brock wasted no time in spearing him. Jamal, not wanting to be next, left an ailing Stephanie as he jumped out of the ring.   
Up in the private, glass booth, Matt stared in horror at the abominable scene before him. He watched dazedly as an anxious Jericho rushed to his wife's aid. He watched dazedly as Brock anxiously crossed the mat's width over to check on a stunned Maya. He watched dazedly as Beth hesitantly climbed in between the ropes to check on Paul. *Beth?!* His mind raced, flashing back to when he had a caught of glimpse of a young woman tugging on Paul's leg. *What in the world is she doing with Paul?* His hand moved to touch the tv screen in front of him, "Beth, what are you doing here?" he whispered brokenly.   
Back in the ring, Chris cradled Stephanie's head in his lap, "Come on sweetie, wake up," he requested urgently. "Where are the paramedics?" he growled to himself, as he continued to rock an unconscious Steph in his arms.   
Concern flooded through Brock as he looked at the catastrophic scene before his eyes. Full of remorse, he touched Maya's elbow. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly.   
"Leave me alone!" she retorted angrily. "I can manage."   
"Fine, whatever!" he replied in frustration. He threw his hands up in the air, but took only a step back. Crossing his arms over his chest, Brock watched intently, his sharp eyes focused on Maya. Ready at a moments notice, if she needed any assistance. Gingerly, Maya took her time in getting up, whereas her legs felt like jelly.   
Once seeing that Maya was going to be fine, Brock sprinted over to Chris and Steph. Kneeling down next to Chris, Brock asked anxiously, "Is she alright?"  
"No thanks to you," Chris spat back, looking Brock straight in the eye. Guiltily, Brock stood up and ran a hand over his course, spiky hair. Unsure of how he would truly make amends for this mess, Brock made his way over to the dark haired maiden.   
"Are you alright miss?" Brock asked, kneeling next to Beth in concern. "I, I think so. But what about Paul? How could you do that to him?" she asked, her eyes pleading.  
Brock shook his head, "I, I don't know. I'm sorry," he mumbled in remorse and confusion. "The paramedics will be here ASAP," he reassured her. Beth nodded numbly. With a deep sigh, Brock reached out to give Paul a gentle shake. A shudder traveled down his spine, at the deep rooted feeling that someone vile had been behind this sinister deed and it wasn't Paul Heyman.  
  
A little further north:  
Half-heartedly, Jeff watched the screen before him, as he sat on the metal bench, chin resting in his hands. Suddenly, a news flash went across the screen causing him to sit bolt upright in his seat. His hands dropped to his sides. "Oh my.." he trailed off. He caught a glimpse of shoulder-length brown hair. "Beth?!" he questioned in disbelief, his hand reaching out to touch the screen, "what are you doing there? I thought you were at college?" Jeff continued as he stared at the television set. "Amy," Jeff called quietly, his arm catching her waist as she walked by.   
"What? Is something wrong?" she asked staring down at him in puzzlement.   
"Yeah, Beth was at Smackdown tonight."  
Still out of breath from her late jog, Amy countered, "So."  
"So, she told me she was at college this week, but instead Beth is administering to an injured Paul Heyman. We need to go to Hershey, Pennsylvania, now." Jeff commanded. In one swift movement, Jeff was up and grabbing his duffel bag.   
Amy grabbed his arm. "Whoa, you are just going to up and leave to see Beth?" Amy questioned in disbelief.  
"No, I am also going to see Stephanie, who was injured as well." Jeff narrowed his eyes, "And I have a pretty good notion on who's behind wreaking this havoc. So, Red, are you coming with me or not?" 


End file.
